


L'ultima notte

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: È una follia, tutto quello è una follia ma sente di doverlo fare.





	L'ultima notte

È una follia, tutto quello è una follia ma sente di doverlo fare.

Era da troppo tempo che lui e Lorenzo non si incontravano per quello, prima era tutto così facile senza rancori, invidie e matrimoni di mezzo. Francesco sa bene come lo chiamerebbero se si venisse a sapere, catamita sarebbe il termine più gentile e poi lo getterebbero in prigione ma non gli è mai importato, specialmente ora. Se quello a cui stanno pensando avrà successo, e deve averlo perché hanno pensato a tutto, allora dovrà abituarsi a vivere in un mondo senza Lorenzo, senza colui che per anni ha riempito la sua vita, prima di amore, poi di odio e ora di lussuria. Se dovessero fallire … l’esilio è lungo ma sicuramente la morte sarebbe la benvenuta.

Lorenzo non gli ha fatto domande, si è limitato a recarsi nel luogo dell’incontro e quando l’ha visto si è limitato a chiedergli se era davvero quello che voleva, a lui è bastato assentire perché l’altro si fiondasse sulle sue labbra. Quelle labbra hanno il ricordo dei pomeriggi passati ad esplorare i rispettivi corpi, di notte trascorse nella lussuria e nel segreto, della maniera in cui Lorenzo ha esplorato il suo corpo regalandogli l’inferno e il paradiso quando si inginocchiava tra le sue gambe e lui gli fotteva la bocca, persino in quegli istanti era Lorenzo a comandare tra di loro. Per questo Francesco ha subito ricambiato il bacio con uguale passione cercando di memorizzare ogni singolo dettaglio di quelle labbra, di ricordarne il sapore e di non pensare che domani sarà tutto finito per sempre.

Quando Lorenzo lo ha spinto sul letto Francesco avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto ma alla fine l’unica cosa che è riuscito a sussurrare è stato il nome dell’altro, non pensava che Lorenzo gli sarebbe mancato così tanto, non erano mai stati così tanto tempo senza vedersi, senza toccarsi, senza … Francesco non vuole pensarci, senza amarsi si dice mentre si liberano freneticamente degli abiti. Il corpo dell’altro lo inebria, lo cattura, gli crea assuefazione, come se fosse il misterioso fiore di loto in cui Ulisse e i suoi compagni incapparono, non ne ha mai abbastanza. Tocca più che può, ansimando ai tocchi dell’altro, beandosi delle dita che corrono sul suo corpo e cercando di memorizzare ogni dettaglio di Lorenzo, vuole ricordarlo così e non coperto di sangue e senza vita come sarà l’indomani.

Quando poi Lorenzo ha cominciato a baciare e leccare il suo corpo fino al suo sesso allora Francesco ha smesso razionalmente di pensare. Si è sempre chiesto se sia qualcosa che Lorenzo fa solo per lui o se l’abbia già fatto, se ci sono stati altri ragazzi quando loro non avevano la possibilità di vedersi, uno degli artisti che girano per i palazzi dei Medici come quel Poliziano ma in quel momento non vuole pensarci, il suo ultimo ricordo di Lorenzo prima di quello che accadrà non deve essere venato di gelosia. Passa la mano tra i capelli dell’altro, accarezzandoli, massaggiandoli mentre cerca di imporgli il suo ritmo ma è inutile, nessuno è mai riuscito a imporre qualcosa a Lorenzo de’Medici, tantomeno lui.

Lorenzo si muove con abilità, sa esattamente dove e come leccarlo e quei movimenti, quella bocca calda e invitante hanno il potere di incendiare il corpo di Francesco di desiderio. Non gli importa, quella notte esistono solamente loro due e il loro reciproco desiderio pensa prima di sentire l’altro allontanarsi. Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di fastidio prima che Lorenzo porti due dita alla sua bocca, potrebbero usare l’olio ma l’altro sa fin troppo bene pensa Francesco prima di cominciare a succhiarle e a suggerle come se ne andasse della sua vita, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori mimando la penetrazione con delle piccole leccate che fanno meraviglie al corpo dell’altro si dice osservando come Lorenzo ha cominciato a strusciarsi contro di lui, quella frizione così deliziosamente dolorosa lo sta facendo impazzire.

Geme il nome dell’altro prima che Lorenzo lo baci, il solo pensiero di non sentire più quelle labbra però non è sufficiente per fermarlo, per raccontargli tutti e pregarlo di salvarsi. Lui è un Pazzi e l’altro un Medici e nessuno dei due può vivere se l’altro sopravvive, la famiglia viene prima di tutto, anche di Lorenzo. Si gode dunque quel bacio cercando di non pensare a cosa accadrà, scacciando quei pensieri per concentrarsi sulle dita di Lorenzo che sono scivolate contro la sua apertura e lo stanno lentamente preparando, prima un dito, poi due e infine tre.

Vorrebbe rimanere così per sempre, solamente lui e Lorenzo dimentichi del mondo esterno si dice mentre si muove contro quelle dita incoraggiando Lorenzo a dargli di più, a dargli tutto, come fu fortunata Psiche, lei almeno ebbe l’opportunità di poter amare il suo sposo per tutta l’eternità, com’è stato fortunato il voioda di Valacchia ad amare ed essere stato amato dal Turco. Lorenzo sorride e poi lo asseconda, non prima di aver usato l’olio, vorrebbe farlo lui ma Francesco sa bene che non resisterebbe a lungo, non avendo le sue mani sul sesso turgido di Lorenzo, non potendo sfiorare e toccare, probabilmente vi si lancerebbe come un assetato su una caraffa d’acqua per poterlo leccare e succhiare godendo di sentirlo fino in gola, per quello ci sarà tempo dopo, ora vuole sentire Lorenzo, e vuole sentirlo dentro di sé.

Era da troppo tempo che non si incontravano in quella maniera pensa prima di cercare di reprimere un gemito di fastidio, doveva supporre che il suo corpo non fosse più abituato a quell’intrusione ma non gl’importa, non ora che Lorenzo è con lui per l’ultima volta. Sotto sotto c’è un sentimento di vergogna perché non dovrebbe piacergli essere preso come una qualsiasi puttana, dovrebbe essere lui a voler possedere ma con Lorenzo non è mai stato così, gli ha sempre donato tutto, il cuore, l’anima, il corpo e l’altro se li è presi perché è così che è fatto Lorenzo, prende sempre tutto quello che gli viene offerto come se gli fosse dovuto.

Francesco sa che dovrebbe essere furioso con l’altro ma riesce solamente a gemere nome di Lorenzo mentre spalanca oscenamente le gambe come una qualsiasi puttana, forse i ragazzi che la notte si vendono hanno più dignità di lui pensa mentre Lorenzo lo bacia sulle labbra, baci voraci in cui l’amore si mischia alla lussuria, e lui vorrebbe tanto dirgli tutto, rivelare tutto quello che accadrà ma riesce solamente a gemere il nome dell’altro mentre va incontro alle spinte dell’altro cercando di pensare solamente a Lorenzo, alle sue mani che lo tengono premuto contro il materasso, alla sua bocca che lo reclama come suo e al suo sesso che si muove con forza dentro di lui. Deve essere così che ci si sente prima di uccidere colui che si ama, lussuria mista a tristezza, così deve essersi sentita Isotta quando decise di ricambiare l’amore di Tristano, chissà cosa provò Juan di Castiglia quando dovette firmare la condanna a morte del suo amato Alvaro, forse anche lui avvertì i medesimi sentimenti si dice Francesco intento a memorizzare ogni singolo dettaglio del corpo di Lorenzo, i suoi baci, le sue mani, i movimenti del suo bacino sempre più violenti e scoordinati. Lo ama, lo ama così tanto ma la sua famiglia viene prima, Firenze viene prima ed è sicuro che ne uscirà con il cuore spezzato ma non ci sono alternative, non ce ne sono più.

Geme un’ultima volta nel sentire la mano di Lorenzo su di sé, gli sono sufficienti pochi gesti decisi per riversarsi tra i loro stomaci, Lorenzo cerca un’ultima volta le sue labbra prima di seguirlo nel piacere con un urlo liberatorio. Domani sarà tutto finito ma almeno quando lui e la sua famiglia avranno ristabilito il vecchio ordine a Firenze avrà un bel ricordo di Lorenzo, qualcosa solo per lui si dice Francesco mentre Lorenzo gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli.


End file.
